Harold Hogan (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Harold Joseph Hogan Nicknames: Happy Known Aliases: The Freak, Iron Man Status Occupation: Employee of Stark Industries; former professional boxer and promoter, personal trainer, chauffeur, ranch owner Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Public; his activities as Iron Man and the Freak are secret Marital Status: Divorced Group Affiliation: Stark Industries Base of Operations: Stark Industries, formerly Stillman Boxing Gym Origin A former boxer and nice guy. Place of Birth: Unrevealed Known Relatives: Virginia 'Pepper' Potts (Ex-wife); unnamed adopted son and daughter. First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #45 History His sad-faced demeanor in the ring earned Harold the nickname of 'Happy' Hogan. His most notable opponent was Battlin' Jack Murdock. Happy retired saying he was getting 'too good at losing'; in fact, his nice guy attitude often cost him when it came to trying to knock out an opponent. He also became sparring partners with Eddie March until Eddie's own retirement. After retiring, Happy worked various odd jobs. One day at a racetrack, a new experimental car crashed. Ignoring the risk, Happy ran over and pulled the driver out. The man was Tony Stark, who had problems due to his chestplate running low. Happy turned down a monetary offer, instead asking Stark to hire him. Stark agreed and Happy became his limo driver and bodyguard (although in actuality he never had to drive Stark anywhere). Happy also helped Eddie get a job with Stark. Stark revealed he was Iron Man after the Titanium Man attacked and Happy was injured trying to help. An accident with Stark's experimental 'enervator ray' turned Happy into the Freak. He was stopped although Stark had to repair a damaged armor. On one occasion when the Mandarin attacked, Happy put on the armor to help Stark. Although he was successful, the armor was damaged beyond repair and Stark had to scrap it for a new model. Years later Happy was one of a group with Iron Man armor experience asked by James Rhodes to help him against Ultimo. Happy's suit was damaged to where it was risky for him to continue to engage in combat, but he was able to carry Force and Eddie March to medical attention. Soon afterwards, Happy returned to working for Stark as his personal trainer and right hand man while Stark was recovering from serious nerve damage. While working for Stark, Happy met his secretary, Pepper Potts. He fell in love at first sight. Although Pepper had a strong infatuation with Stark, the two soon eloped and got married. Apparently unable to have children, they adopted. Financial difficulties and other troubles eventually caused Happy and Pepper to divorce while Stark was among many heroes believed dead after battling Onslaught. Happy began to feel that he was 'just a useless old bum.' A spy attempted to take advantage of him during this time. Happy began having his own problems with alcoholism, leading to a confrontation with Tony at a bar. This was interrupted by an assassination attempt on Stark. He was convinced by Tony to continue to be a part of the company. Like his employer, Happy is in favor of superhuman registration. While en route to meet Pepper for dinner, Happy was attacked by the Spymaster (Sinclair Abbott). He was rushed to a hospital and placed on life support. Pepper asked Stark to take him off using his abilities. At the hospital, Hogan's monitor flatlined... Characteristics: Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs Eyes: Unknown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: None Powers None. Known Abilities: Happy Hogan is a former professional boxer. He also has experience in a number of other jobs. Strength Level: Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. Former Powers The Freak possessed superhuman durability. Bullets fired from a short distance inflicted pain but no serious injury. *'Radiation Absorption:' The Freak absorbed a large dose of cobalt radiation, making him several times more powerful. In this form, he could discharge blasts of cobalt energy from his hands. Furthermore, he continuously radiated lethal levels of radiation, which threatened to build to a critical mass, resulting in a nuclear explosion. Known Limitations: The Freak possessed limited intellect and went on violent rampages. Known Abilities: None. Strength Level: Superhuman Class 10. Miscellaneous Equipment: Formerly Iron Man Armor MK II and later versions. Transportation: Conventional automobiles, formerly flight using Iron Man armour. Weapons: Formerly Iron Man internal weapon systems. Notes * Trivia * List of Appearances: *Tales of Suspense #45 - First Appearance; Saved Tony Stark's life. * Tales of Suspense #74 * Tales of Suspense #75 * Tales of Suspense #76 * Iron Man #3 * Iron Man #4 * Iron Man #26 * Iron Man #84 * Iron Man #85 Related Articles: * Iron Man (Tony Stark) External Links: * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/freakim.htm References: * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Divorced Characters Category:Silver Age Category:American Category:Brown Hair Category:Image Needed